A Mermaid's Plead
by Kapuchino357
Summary: DISCONTINUED  You're free to continue it on your own but, please contact me first. :3
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First multy-chapter on here! :D

Flapjack: *reading story* Why am I half naked trough all of this?

Me: Hey! No spoiling!

Flapjack: Sorry.

Me: Anyway, enjoy! Sally?

Sally: Uh... Kapuchino357, 'Coty' does not own the _**Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**_! If she did, you wouldn't like it as much.

Me: Well that was kinda mean.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Prologue**

Seaweed fluttered as she swam by it. She searched, eyeing the ocean surfase above her like a shark a swarm of fish.

" Flapjack baby, are you sure it's safe?" Asked what looked like a blue sea whale. Female to be exact.

" Relax Bubbie, nothing's gonna happen." Tryed to asure her the boy swiming in the water next to her.

Surprising as it is, the boy was a human. He looked at the whale that was apperantly named Bubbie and shot her a goofy smile.

She hid in the red corrals as she spoted her prey and stalked.

" Well alright but still, are you _sure_ it's safe for you, Flapjack?"

" Bubbie, I'm alomst sixteen. Give me a break?"

" Almost isn't sixteen. And besides, no matter how old you get, I'll _still_ worry about you sweetie!" The motherly whale shot back at her 'son'.

" Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" He asked, unsuspecting the danger that lurked below.

She narrowed her eyes at the human above her, slowly making her way to him while hiding on the sea floor. If she didn't need his help she never would've jumped to something so reckless but alass, Lady Luck made sure the girl would need somebody's help two years ago.

'_I hate you, Lady Luck!'_ She thought to herself as she prepared to strike.

She slowly 'kneed' on the sand and propeled herself up with her tail swiming over to the human's feet at the speed of a flying bird. It had taken her days to master the move but she knew she'd need it if she wanted to survive. Non-the-wiser the blond continued to asure his mother figure it was absolutely safe untill he felt something grab his foot and pull him under water. About seven feet under he finaly managed to kick off the hand that was holding him and have a look at his asauter. He gasped as he saw what it was, which realy isn't the best idea when you're that farr under water. Using the opertunity the mermaid knocked him out with her tail and prevented him from sinking any further down. Cupping the boy's cheek with her hand the mermaid made sure to plant a bit of oxigen in his mouph and swam away from the sceene as fast as she could.

" Flapjack!" Bubbie screeched as she saw the boy go under. " Flapjack baby, where are you?"

" Pipe down woman, what hapened?" A gruff voice came from inside her mouph.

" Flapjack dissappeared!"

" Oh relax, the boy's probaply playing a trick on you!" The voice replyed.

Worriedly, the whale took his word for it and waited for the boy to re-surafse and startle her. After about ten seconds of him not coming out she paniked.

" Oh my Gosh, angel where are you?" She screeched flapping around in her spot frantically searching.

" What is that boy doing?" Now the voice sounded worried as well.

" K'nuckles stay inside, I'm going to search for him!" Bubbie ordered to him and dove under the surfase.

" Wha?" K'nuckles exclaimed, but he knew better than to jump out when the whale was obviously paniked.

Swiming as fast as she could the whale searched around like a zombie that had lost it's head.

The mermaid swam at high speed, holding the boy close. Dodging all kinds of obstacles she also swam by an unsuspecting merman making him spin in his place.

" Hey, watch it girly!" The merman shouted after her and grumbled. " Geez, mermaids these days..."

Ironicaly, only momments after, the merman spined in his spot again, this time because of a sea whale. Bubbie returned to aplogise.

" Sorry about that! Hey, have you seen a fifteen-year-old human boy around? He's about this big, with blond hair" She described.

" Sorry ma'am, haven't seen him. What would a human be doing down here anyway?" The merman replyed.

" Oh that's ok, thanks anyway!" She said and once more made him spin in his spot by swiming away.

" I should've stayed at home today!" The merman told himself.

After searching for the boy hours on end and all over the sea, Bubbie finaly gave up and returned to Stormalong Harbor, her place of residence.

" Oh what am I gonna do without my baby?" She asked herself silently sobbing. " Who knows what could've hapened to him!"

" D-don't worry Bubbie," K'nuckles said while petting her tongue. " I'm sure the boy's alright! He's almost a grown man, he can take care of himself." He asured, more to himself than to her actualy.

It was very much out of charecture for the washed out old 'Captain' to be so nice to anyone, especialy her, but Bubbie apreciated the kindness non the less. Besides, she knew that he was probaply just as worryed for their figurative son.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Using little strengh the mermaid settled the boy on the soft golden-sand of an island. Regaining focus after the long swim she gently brushed a strand of blond hair away from his face and smiled.

'_He looks so diffrent up close. So... handsome.'_ She thought to herself.

The mermaid had 'stalked' him for a long time, wondering if he was trust-worthy ennough to help her, and after seeing several of his adventures and misadventures she had decided that he would be the right guy for the job.

" Hey!" She spoke, shaking his shouder. " Hey, wake up!" He didn't. " C'mon!" She shook him a bit harder. Still nothing. " H-hey now!" She tryed slaping him softly.

Feeling for a pulse she put her ear to his chest. When all she felt was slow beating she started shaking him more violently.

" Hey, wake up!" The briunette half-shouted.

Worriedly, she did the first thing she could think of. She took his chin in one hand and closed off his nose with the other slowly forsing air in to his lungs. After repeatedly making lip to lip contact she finaly felt him react and backed away a little.

Couthing away sea water the young man softly gasped for air and opened his eyes to see a brown haired girl with chocolate eyes looking at him with consern.

" Where am I?"

" You're on Mana Island." She replyed and waited for him to take in some fresh air.

Once he was sure he wasn't on the bottom of Davy Jones' locker he looked at the girl and started:

" Who are you?"

" My name is Sally. And what is yours, adventurer?"

" Flapjack. D-do you know how I got here?" He asked as he made to sit up.

Half way there thou, he saw her corral-red tail and backed away in realisation. This was the mermaid that abduckted him.

" Y-you! What do you want from me?"

" I need your help!" She said and waited for no reply. " Believe it or not I was human once, and I need your help to get back to being one!"

" What?" He almost shouted as he got on his feet.

" Please!"

" No way! First you almost drown me and now you want my help?"

" Please! I'm sorry, but I realy need you to help me out with this!"

" Not a freaking way in Neptune's name! Now if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna go find a way off this island." He said turning his bare back to her.

" B-but... fine! But do not think I'll let you off of Mana Island untill you agree to help!" She threatened. " Mark my words sailor, you shaw not gain exit of here on my watch!"

With that the mermaid jumped back in to the water and swam away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Short, ain't it?

Sally: *blushing*

Flapjack: What's wrong?

Sally: N-nothing... *still blushing*

Chibi Me: Reaview and tell us if you thought this was crap, if you thought it was semi-crap or, Neptune phorbit, you thought this was actualy good.

Me: Chibi, you're mean!


	2. Animals

A/N: Phew, took me long enough! Anyway, here's the second chapter of " A Mermaid's Plead"! Hopefully making it a little longer makes up for delaying it so much.

Now, I know better than to blab so, I'll just get on with the story. Flappy?

Flapjack: **Coty does not own the "Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack"! I and my show are soul property of Thurop Van Orman.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

His eye twitched as he looked at the glittering scales of his aquatic kidnapper. It looked like she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't let him off easy. He was on the island a second day now, trying to think up a way off but, her distracting presence was bugging him to no end.

He usually wasn't like this. Usually he'd help out anyone, at anytime and best he could but... He supposed this mermaid would have to make an exception. She kidnapped him and, that was very much _not_ on his list of things he'd like to experience. He subconsciously held his breath as he saw her duck under the water and released it when he didn't see her resurface for a while. - Good. This will give me some time to think.-

His first plan was the simplest solution and he darn well knew the chances of it working were a million to one but, he still decided to give it a try. It, by some miracle, always worked any other time he was stranded on a deserted island so, why not now? It took him a while to find what with and make a raft, but when he was done he was actually happy with his 'work of art'.

- This is stupid.- Were his thoughts as Flapjack looked around at a seemingly 'Sally the Mermaid-less' sea.

Once he was almost sure she wasn't around he _attempted_ to "set sail". **[ *Insert scene with authoress and most of cast laughing their butts off here*]**

For irony's sake only about thirty feet away from land his raft was turned over, dumping him in the water and leaving him to watch helplessly as the mermaid violently crashed it against a pile of boulders, destroying all his hard work. Once sure nothing was left of it but debris she swam over to him and, after scowling, swam him over to shore without much struggle on his part.

" _Dammit!_" He screamed once the thought of his destroyed raft finally sunk in.

Getting up, he was surprised to feel a cloth under his foot, which he found out was a scarlett-red colored jacket. He raised a questioning eye brow at the mythical creature that was currently waving to him.

" It's for you!" She informed, palms cupped on the sides of her mouth.

The blond wondered if something was wrong with the girl's head as he put the jacket on, silently thanking her. He didn't give it much thought thou. He supposed she wasn't all _that_ bad. The previous night he all but cott a cold and he was thankful she had the decency to at least give him something to put on his back.

- Heh, I wonder where she stole this from... Meh-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Princess Moleka's P.O.V.**

Mmm... I love being a herbivore! I can have as many friends as I want without having someone hold a grudge against my species, I don't have to actually work to get some food and best of all (in my case anyway), I could do whatever I want, whenever I want!

I sharply lifted my head at the sound of rustling leaves near by. Well, I supose I _do_ have predators to worry about. I don't know about any of you guys but, I certainly wouldn't want to end up something's dinner. Luckily for me I rarely had to worry about being eaten due to most of the population of the island being herbivores like myself. Poking my head in to the bush I startled and in turn, got startled by, a strange creature with furr only on it's head and a body that resembled that of a tail-less monkey. Backing my head up from the foreign to me exclamation of surprise it uttered, it only took me a moment to realise _- This is a human!-_

I somehow managed to regain my composure and attempted a conversation starting with a simple:

" Hi there!" I cocked my head to the side and partially came out of the bush when all I got was silence. " What's the matter, you never seen a reindeer?"

" Y-you can talk?" He ( I knew he was male by his scent, males always had a particular scent to them) asked slightly bewildered.

For a brief second my ears flattened against my head at the sound of his... how did they call it? Voice! At the sound of his voice. If he was staying, it would take some time to get used to.

" Well ofcoarse I can talk! Everyone here can talk."

" B-but..."

" This is Mana Island. 'Mana' stands for 'Magical Energy'. The magical energy surrounding the island forces all living, breathing, moving creatures on it to speak a universal language so that we may understand each other, weather we like it or not." I explained.

" I see..." I had the urge to giggle. This human was so lost it was adorable!

" I am Moleka." I introduced myself, bringing my front right hoof back and slightly bowing my head in a sign of respect. " And what is your name, human?"

" Uh... It's Flapjack, Miss." He answered scratching his head, uhh... nervously? Yeah, nervously!

" FlapJack Miss?" I questioned. " Should I call you Flap, Jack or Miss?"

" No! No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant."

" Huh?"

" What I meant was that my name is Flapjack. I refered to _you_ as 'miss'. It's a sign of respect towards someone, _Miss_ Moleka."

" Ooh. Well why didn't you just say so?" I happily exclaimed as I finally understood. -Damn, humans are confusing!-

When I asked him why he was here he said that he was brought by some mermaid that kidnapped him and was currently trying to figure out a way off the island. -Poor thing.-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, if I never see another mermaid again it will be too soon!" I heard Flapjack say, hands behind his head as he leaned on a tree.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that. If the mermaid's said she won't let you off unless you help her than trust me, she won't let you off."

" And just how do you know that?"

" I'm pretty sure about it. If I know one thing about sea creatures, it's that they have a hard time giving up." I replayed trough a mouth full of grass.

" Uh-huh... Well so do I!" He exclaimed before a growling sound came from the direction of his stomach.

" You sound hungry." I nuzzled the spot with my nose at which he covered it with his arms and gained a faint rosy color on his face. -I wonder what that means...- " C'mon, I know someone who can help." I said and gestured for him to follow me.

" So... where exactly are we going?"

" To Momma Vulpy. She knows everything so, I'm sure she can help get you something to eat." I replied.

Getting to Momma Vulpy's cave wasn't hard. I never ate farr away from it. Stepping inside that dark place wasn't hard either, neither was getting the silver colored furr ball to wake up. Hey, just because I'm a reindeer doesn't mean I don't know what gold and silver are. What was hard was getting out of the cave to escape the grouchy fox. Momma Vulpy was always grouchy when someone woke her up but, she was even _more_ grouchy if the first thing she saw was someone she didn't know. I pushed Flapjack in to the bushes and stood over him protectively, lifting my head up to see if Momma Vulpy had followed us outside. She hadn't, but I could still hear her growling.

" Momma Vulpy?" I called. " Momma Vulpy, it's me, Moleka!"

" Princess?" I heard her ask and saw her slowly come out of her cave." Princess, what are you doing in that bush?"

" Hiding."

" From what?"

" You."

"... Oooh... I'm sorry I scared you Princess, but you know I don't like to be bothered during a nap."

" I'm sorry, Momma Vulpy."

" Hmm... Hey, what's that smell?"

" Oh, that's just my new friend, Flapjack. He's a human."

" A human?" She repeated. " Why, I haven't seen a human in five years! Let me have a look."

I obeyed and lifted him up with my head. His hands wrapped around my neck felt nice. I believe the monkeys called that a hug. Momma Vulpy's first reaction to seeing Flapjack was to squeal and lick his face, which wasn't hard considering Momma Vulpy was _much_ larger than any ordinary fox. Older too.

" Hello, my child." She started. " What is your name?"

" Umm, it's Flapjack."

" Well Flapjack, you can call me Momma Vulpy or just Mother for short." She sniffed him. " I see you are what the humans call an adventurer. And you have the faint smell of a mermaid on you..."

" Well, there's a very reasonable explanation for that, Momma Vulpy." He replayed just before his tummy decided this was a good time to sound an opinion. There's that rosy color again.

" Heh, you can tell me all about it over a meal, Flapjack. Harvey, get some fruit down here!" She shouted in the direction of a sleeping monkey, startling him and making him fall off of his branch.

" Yes, Momma Vulpy!" Harvey replayed and ran off to find fruit.

" So... humans eat fruit?" I asked dumbly.

" Well, off coarse humans eat fruit child! Humans are like distant cousins to monkeys, and everyone knows monkeys love fruit. Not just bananas, not just berries. Fruit!"

" A guy could get pretty offended at being called a monkey..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" I know that mermaid." Momma Vulpy stated after she heard Flapjack's tale. " She's been swimming around Mana Island for the past three moons. I don't know what she wants from you boy, but I do know I've been getting a diffrent aura from her than from any other mermaid I've ever met."

" Look, Momma Vulpy, I don't want any information about the mermaid. I just want a way to get off this island." Flapjack said after swallowing a bite from an apple. " I mean, you guys are great and all but, I have a family that's probably worried sick about me right now and I want to go back to them soon as I can."

" Understandable. There are six ways to get off of Mana Island but, only three of them are safe. I believe you have already tried one, and I completely forbid you from trying out the other two. Too dangerous. Not only for you, but for the island as well. Now, eat up child. There is a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Momma Vulpy finished.

Night had almost fallen and I still didn't know what that rosy color was all about!

**END Princess Moleka's P.O.V.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ow, my hands.

Chibi Me: Quit your complaining, will 'ya?

Me: Meanie! Anyway, for those of you interested, there's a link to my DeviantART Account on my Profile page and I've got a few Flapjack drawings up there. Not to be an attention whore but, please check 'em out?

Sally: I believe it would be nice of you to Review. ... Why do I have a fish tail?


	3. The Mermaid's Story

Here we are! Chapter 3 of "The Mermaid's Plead"!

Chibi Me: With a hole bunch of crazy animals! XD

I'm posting this early 'cuz I did it early was eager not to forget to post it later on. So eager I stood up till three in the morning last night while typing the chapter to my laptop. Yeah, I'm crazy, got a problem with it? XD

Unfortunately next chapter will probaply be late since my muse ran off to who knows where! DX

Sally: ANYway...

Flapjack: **Coty does not own "The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack". Thurop Van Orman does.  
**

If I did it would suck. So lucky you that I don't! XD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" Which reminds me of another story from when I was little..."

Flapjack yawned. He had been listening to the hundred-years-old turtle's stories all morning and still didn't have a chance to ask his question. -_ If Momma Vulpy hadn't said he was a good way off the island I really wouldn't be listening to this guy right now_.- He thought.

" Do my stories bore you, young human?" Asked the sea turtle.

" No, no, off coarse not, Speedy! Keep tellin'." Flapjack replayed afraid of offending the creature.

" No." Speedy declined. " I know why you are here. My dear Vulpy came and told me last night."

" Really?"

" Yes. And I will help you get back to your family on one condition."

" What's that?"

" You fetch me a handful of fruits from the monkey's berry tree. Those rude little rascals would never give me any if I asked."

Agreeing, the blond went back in to the woods in hopes of making Moleka the reindeer Princess help him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" The monkeys are honestly not the type of animals I'd like to mess with without Momma Vulpy around but, she's out hunting and I know better than to bother her when she's trying to catch a bunny so, I guess you're stuck with me."

" Uh-huh. So anyway, if the monkeys don't like to give their berries... How do we get them to give some to us?"

" I don't know, you tell me. Momma Vulpy said humans are smart, and coming from the wisest thing on the island that's saying something."

Flapjack couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Unfortunately Moleka was right about the monkeys, for first thing that happened when Flapjack asked for a handful of berries the mammals started laughing and chased them off by throwing apples.

" Apples hurt!" Whined the reindeer lying next to our hero. " Why couldn't they throw berries?"

" At least none landed on your head." He countered rubbing the sore spot on his temple. " Well, looks like I'm gonna have to figure out another way to get some berries for Speedy."

After several unsuccessfull tries, including but not limited to attempting to steal some while the monkeys were asleep and trying to bribe the monkeys with bananas the duo finally gave up.

" I can't take it any more!" The young adventurer shouted in frustration. " We've been trying to get some bloody berries from those animals all day and still have nothing, I just give up!"

" Aren't I an animal?" Moleka asked swallowing her lunch.

" Well technically, yes. But at least you're not a monkey. Not that I have anything against monkeys I just can't stand _those_ monkeys" He laughed.

The pair giggled until they heard a rustling of leaves and a voice requested their attention.

" Harvey?"

" No, Queen Mimi. Off coarse it's me!" The monkey replayed sarcastically. " You. Human. You want berries?"

" Um, yes?"

" Then just ask for some!"

" I already did. They didn't give me none."

" Well then ask if the clan wants something in return."

" We tried that." Protested Moleka.

" No, you tried that. The human just stood by."

" So... Does your clan want anything in return?"

" Yes."

" Well?

" 'Well' what?"

" What do you want in return?"

" Sea shells."

" Sea shells?"

" Yup. You see, the monkeys on this island like sea shells but, we don't like to get our fur wet. And to get sea shells we have to go in the water, which is wet."

" So, you want me to get you sea shells so that you can give me berries?"

" Basically."

" Finnaly, we're getting somewhere!" Exclaimed the young human.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" What are you doing?" The mermaid asked after five minutes of watching the human male dive in and out of the reef next to Mana Island. To say he was confusing her would be an understatement.

" If you must know," He replayed while climbing up a large rock. " I'm searching for good sea shells to give to the monkey tribe so that they would give me some berries." He finished and sat down on the rock to take a breath of fresh air.

" Heh, you honestly think getting old Speedy to help you's gonna get you off the island?" Sally smirked crossing her arms.

" How'd you know?"

" He told me that's how he got the last human off twenty years ago. Thing is, he's gonna screw up this time."

" And why exactly are you so sure?"

" 'Coz I'm not letting you off 'till you agree to help me!" She retorted pointing at him and herself in turn.

" Humph, prove it!"

" Fine, I will."

With that the brunette dived under water and came back with several of the prettiest shells the young sailor had ever seen. Giving them to him she told him to trade them to the monkeys for berries and then attempt all he wants to escape the island.

" Don't worry, I'll be there to stop you." She threatened.

" Let's see about that." He challenged.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After eating the last of the berries, Speedy, the hundred-years-old sea-turtle let out a happy sigh and smiled at the young adventurer telling him to get on his back.

" Now take a deed breath boy, because I swim fastest underwater so that's where we are going."

Flapjack nodded and waved goodbye to Princess Moleka.

" Farewell, Flapjack! You show that mermaid she can't keep you here!" She shouted from the shore.

" We're diving boy, just knock on my shell three times when you need air."

" Got it."

At that the giant turtle dived under water and took course for where he was sure he once saw a place named Storm-a-long Harbor. Much to the blonde's annoyance thou, the mermaid held on to her word and successfully knocked the air out of him while taking him off of the turtle's back and hurriedly swam him over to shore. Pinning the adventurer down against the sandy ground, herself on top of him, she smirked and softly pressed her lips against his giving him back the air he had lost.

" I told you, you aren't getting away from me so easily." She whispered in to his ear and jumped back in the water.

" Uh... that went well." Spoke Moleka walking up to him afterwords.

" Shut up!"

Meanwhile:

" Hey, is everything alright up there?" Asked Speedy looking over at his shell. " Uh-oh, not another one..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" And then she said 'Oh, I didn't know he was your mate, I'm terribly sorry!' and I was like: 'Nah, you can keep him! But I don't think you'll be able to stand him he is _such_ and annoyance!' " The bird spoke in her (very) high-pitched voice.

Flapjack's eye twitched. Annie the Eagle was even more annoying than Speedy the Sea Turtle. -_ At least Speedy's stories made sense!_- The eagle had been blabbing about her love life for the past fifteen minutes and Flapjack already felt like shooting her. If he had to be completely honest, this was the first time he had ever wanted to murder somebody. - _Fourth day on this bloody island and I'm still getting nowhere..._- He pouted in his mind.

" Annie?"

" But she said 'noo'."

" Annie?"

" She just wouldn't listen to me! And look at her now, all alone-"

" _Annie!_" He shouted, finally grabbing her attention.

" Yes?"

" Are you gonna answer my question?"

" What question?"

He face palmed.

" About weather or not you'd fly me off of Mana Island."

" Why would you wanna go?"

" _Because_ I was brought here against my will and I have a family that is very worried about me." He explained slowly so that the bird would understand.

" Oh, well why didn't 'cha say so? Off coarse I'd fly you off!"

- _But I did say so..._-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" And I'm warning you, I'm gonna fly low 'cuz other wise the clouds will get in my eyes."

" Just fly."

" Alright, alright, grouchy!"

With that the mountain eagle took off. She flied low as promised but unfortunately for our hero, that's exactly what the mermaid was counting on. Distracting the clearly simple minded bird with her glittering scales she gave a signal to a nearby killer whale who she knew owed her a favor and swam over to re-capture the young man for the third time just seconds after the killer whale had tackled the eagle. Off coarse Annie was able to get away with ease but Flapjack wasn't quite so fortunate.

-_ Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?_- The eagle thought to herself while flying to no place in particular, now without a passenger.

Trying as hard as he could to hold his breath longer the blond struggled desperately against Sally's grip. When he was close to loosing consciousness he saw the girl's face in front of his and felt warm skin against his lips. When he came back to, Flapjack was back on the dreaded sandy beach of Mana Island.

" Not again..." He murmured.

" You do realise that was the third time I saved you from drowning, right Flapp?"

" And you know that every single time I almost drown it's your fault, right Sal?" He countered, sitting up.

" Aww, you remember my name."

They examined each other motionlessly until Sally decided to break the silence.

" So, have you decided about helping me?"

" I haven't even thought about it." The blond lied. If he had to be honest the thought _did_ cross his mind a couple of times.

" Well you should have. I'm giving you one more day to decide. If your answer is still 'no', you can forget about ever leaving Mana Island." The mermaid stated and jumped back in the water.

" Oh great..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" What do I do, Momma Vulpy?" Flapjack asked. "No matter _what_ I try she always finds a way to stop me from going home!"

The large silver fox looked at him through one open eye without interest. The human's desperation was beginning to get annoying. Not to mention his voice. It may have been next to un-noticeable for humans but she could hear it loud and clear.

" There's only one thing left for you to do." She spoke. " You'll have to agree to help the mermaid."

" What, why?"

" You want to get off of Mana Island, do you not? And she wouldn't let you no matter what, right?"

" Yeah, but..."

" Than that's your only choice, Flapjack. To go home you'll have to answer the mermaid's plead."

" Plead? More like order..."

" Just do it, boy! You miss your family, don't you?" She snapped, snout right in front of the sailor's nose.

" Alright, fine!" The stubborn boy finnaly gave up. If he had to be honest, this was the first time he _ever_ remembered being so stubborn.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" Well?"

" 'Well' what?"

" What do you want?"

" I already told you, I want your help."

" What do you want my help for?"

" I need you to help me regain my legs."

" If you want my help, you're going to have to tell me the hole story." The adventurer half-ordered, sitting next to her.

He had found the mermaid sitting on a rock over the reef and singing songs. If he had to judge he'd say she has a beautiful voice, but then again... He was told all mermaids had pretty voices. When he looked at her closely, the blond would also say the girl herself was beautiful, but he was told that as well was a trait shared by all mermaids. The one thing about her he was sure not all mermaids had were her sparkly chocolate brown eyes and the pair of strangely familiar goggles that hung around her neck.

Chocolate met baby-blue as she looked him in the eyes and asked:

" So you want to know the hole story, eh? Fine, I'll tell you exactly what happened. " She began and looked back at the ocean. " Like I told you, my name is Sally, and I travel the world with my inventor father who makes all sorts of machines build for flying. Well... at least I used to travel with him. It was two years ago that we crashed on an island with a mysterious fog surrounding it. Daddy told me not to go anywhere while he fixed his "Grand Flying Contraption" but I was just too stubborn and stupid to listen. I suppose curiosity got the better of me that day... The fog got thicker and thicker as I went deeper in to the forrest of the island and even thou I was scarred I naively kept going. Heh, I really should have listened to my instincts... Anyway, at some point I saw a little light flying around like a firefly and followed it in childish hopes of catching it, even thou I was already too old to be chasing fireflies. When I did, I suddenly became light headed and next thing I knew I woke up on the bottom of the ocean with a fish tail instead of legs. That was the last time I saw Daddy...

It took me days to get used being a mermaid, a month to learn basic under water survival skills and an year to figure out how to get my legs back. An age old sea witch told me I need to complete a few tasks before I can earn my wish but... to complete even the first task I need someone with legs to help me out, and while I was searching for that someone I found you." She finished and turned to face Flapjack once more. " Please! I need your help so that I can be human again! I'll do anything you want me to do for you if you just help me!" She pleaded desperately.

Now Flapjack was finnaly able to figure it out. Why she wanted help so much, why she wanted _his _help. -_ No. There's no way she'd remember me after all these years._- He thought. But never the less he saw this as a chance to start over with her and conquer the kiddie crush he had gained all those years ago. And he was never one to waste his chances! But it still made him wonder...

" Anything?"

" Absolutely!"

" Then let me ask you a question: Do you perhaps know the whereabouts of a certain island made of sweets?"

" Candied Island? Easy! You won't be the first adventurer I bring there!"

" Then we've got ourselves a deal!" The young man exclaimed. " I'll do everything in my power to help you get your legs back, as long as _you_ promise to take me to Candied Island."

" Oh, thank you!" The human girl-turned-mermaid rejoiced as she hugged him around the waist. " You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Blushing lightly, Flapjack gave her a faint " You're welcome!" and gently returned the hug.

- _This is gonna be quite the adventure..._-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ooh, I see some progress!

Flapjack: So you... remember me?

Sally: *blushes* Off coarse I do, dummy! Who wouldn't remember you?

Aww, that's so sweet! Anyway, milk and cookies to all the awesome people that Review!

-Coty Chong, out-


End file.
